Heroes rising ocs needed
by jimzy123
Summary: OCs needed : power rangers Heros rising When evil has won the earth is a desolate wasteland the few thousand survivors have been driven underground by the cyclon empire. One man has stumbled across a power source to create a new team of Rangers to save the world. With the help of the invading forces who are rebelling and created the powers
1. Chapter 1

OCs needed : power rangers Heros rising

When evil has won the earth is a desolate wasteland the few thousand survivors have been driven underground by the cyclon empire. One man has stumbled across a power source to create a new team of Rangers to save the world. With the help of the invading forces who are rebelling and created the powers

Here is a list of my ocs and forms

Oc ranger form

Name: Calon smith

Age:26

Gender: male

Family: mother sarah smith 50 (alive) father chris smith 51 deceased sister jessica smith 28 (unknown)

Appearance: short black hair blue eyes athletic build has a dragon tatoo on his left forearm

Personality: brave and tactful

Ranger Color (red blue green pink yellow or gold) red

Ranger Weapon: twin katanas

Bio: Calon was only young when the cyclons invaded the earth living with his family in london his sister was at university in America and has been missing ever since. His father joined the forces to fight back but his whole squad was wiped out in the attack that levelled London. After escaping to the states he and his mother have found refuge beneath washington with marcus and the other survivors

Allies form

Name: Marcus Calvin

Appearance: greying black hair green eyes muscular body

Age: 55

Family: Milly Calvin (wife) 55

Special skills: tactician weapons expert

Bio: Marcus is one of the few humans that remember the cyclons coming to earth in peace during the 70s becoming friends with vivitar prince of the cyclon empire. His father was the prime ministors cheif of staff at the time and milly his wife was the prime ministors daughter. Before the attack he was the presidents head of security.

Relationship to rangers if there is one: mentor trainer friend

Cyclon rebel form

Name: vinditor

Appearance: humanoid with red skin amd various cybernetics attached to him with black hair

Bio: son of the cyclon empire emporor but does not agree with his ideals

Reason for joining the rebellion: has decided to turn against his father beleiving him to be unfit to rule

Genetic enhancements: slow ageing super strength and speed

Cyclon enemy form

Name: the emperor

Appearance: gigantically tall blue skin basically hidden beneath cybernetic enhancements covering his body

Bio: ruler of the cyclon empire for over two thousand years repeated ise and upgrades to cybernetic enhancements has made him insane and war hungry will also do anything to keep his empire.

Genetic enhancements: can not age incredibly strong and can control his army using onlu his thoughts

Submit in pm or review


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue : Marcus

18 months from now august 20th 2018

A man mid 50s with greying black hair walks into an underground chamber with the help of a stick. Sitting at a makeshift table he sits down picking up a tape recorder.

"This is Marcus Calvin if anybody ever hears this remember that the human race went down fighting. There aren't many people left who remember the day the cyclon empire first came to earth I myself was only a small boy."

Flashback London March 23rd

1970

A young boy with black hair runs through the streets of London skidding around the corner to his home. The front door opens for him as his mother stands there smiling at him.

"Marcus your late to your own birthday" she says

"Sorry mom have you heard the news a ship has touched down near the river." He says excitedly

"Yes Marcus we have your dad is with the prime minister as we speak there getting ready to meet with the captain now."

Marcus eyes widen "really can we go mom can we"

"Marcus your dad will be busy we won't be able to get in"

"They allways let me in besides why does milly get to see the alien and not me" he says stamping his foot

"Actully I don't" a girls voice says from the next room as a ten year old girl walks in. "My dad got our driver to bring me here after school"

"Wow it must be really important then" Marcus says as they go into the living room "wait look out dads are on tv"

They three look seeing the prime minister Marcus dad and a cyborg looking alien standing on the steps of 10 Downing Street.

"And we would all like to welcome the cyclons to Earth they will only be here a short time on a research mission to learn our customs. There few children will be introduced into our schools to learn from us while they are here. I have news from the rest of the world that the ships have landed in that they will be treated the same as any human that is all."

Marcus mother frown "what are they thinking some parents will go mad and take there kids out of school for this"

"Why mom" Marcus asks

"That's nothing for you to worry about Marcus." She says

2018

Marcus rubs his tired eyes before continuing "I was ten I was so exited to meet the aliens I even became good friends with one of them. After a few months they left and we thought that was the end of it and went on with our lives that was untill 2011 when the cyclons came back"

Flashback June 2011 Washington, D.C.

Marcus sits at a cafe looking at his watch "why is she always late" he sighs taking a sip of his coffee as a black limo pulls up and his oldest friend steps out

"Marcus I'm sorry I'm late" milly says embracing him

"It's fine what else would I expect from the the correspondent between London and the president" he says

"I'm surprised your wernt at the white house being head of security" she tells him

"It's my day off"

"I know that but there's news a fleet has entered earths atmosphere"

"A fleet of what"

"Ships Marcus there back the cyclons have returned to Earth"

Marcus chokes on his coffee "what vinditor never sent a message ahead to tell me" he says meaning his cyclon friend

"Maybe he diddent know"

"He's the emporors son he'd have known"

"I better get to the white house I'm sorry do this another time "he says leaving some money on the table

"Of course you want a ride" she asks

"Nah I got my own "he says kissing her forehead picking up his bike helmet

Marcus walks around the corner putting his helmet on starting the engine of his bike up heading to the White House. He stops at the gates flashing his ID before being let in he parks up near the garage heading inside to the Oval Office.

Sat behind his desk the president motions for Marcus to sit down as he puts the phone down. " Marcus isn't it your day off"

"Well sir that was untill I heard the cyclons are back have we had any contact yet" Marcus replies

"Only a coded message we received an hour ago saying two words"

"What does it say"

"Be prepared"

"For what"

"That we don't know but this is a huge amount of ships a lot more than the one in the 70s we can only hope there here peacefully"

"Sir with all respects I need to use your computer" he says

"Of course why"

"I need to check where this message came from it may be a warning" Marcus says typing at the computer.

After a few minutes he finds what he's looking for and types a message "is this an attack". After a few seconds three letters appear on the screen reading "RUN."

Marcus eyes widen "mr president we need to get you and your family out of here now" he says getting up

After he leads them to the underground bunker he head back outside seeing hundreds of cyclon ships materialise in the sky

2018

Marcus sighs "that was when it started they took out our main city's first then made there way inwards in six months over half of the human race where either dead or captured. The rest went underground built towns in the caves and sewers under there city's we thought all hope was lost untill I found a light in the darkness about four years ago"

March 2014

Marcus lifts his goggles looking out over the wasteland that was once Washington looking under his feet he sees a sign from the cafe he was at the they of the attack. With a smile he puts it in his bag knowing it will make milly smile. He walks to the ruins of the White House for what feels like the hundredth time since the attack seeing the crater that's now where it stood.

"I'm sorry sir I was supposed to keep you safe but my last order to you got you killed." He says with a sad sigh he turns before losing his footing rolling into the crater. "Shit" he says looking around for a way up through the rubble where the bunker once stood he sees a dim light he doesn't ever recall another room down here.

He walks over to it and digs through dirt and rock until it gives way into an open chamber "enter Marcus Calvin we have been waiting for you" a deep voice says

The ex head of security walks in his suspicions raised "hello"

Vinditor is standing awaiting him with a few other cyclons and the president with his family. "Hello old friend what kept you" vinditor says

"What is this"

"Humanity's salvation we are the cyclon Rebels and we need your help to create a team to combat my farthers army we need power rangers

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two calon

"go run get underground fast" a man in red armour shouts to a group of people two sword's in his hands. Slicing through two cyclon foot soldiers he places a hand on the side of his helmet "uh guys i could really use some help here."

"Don't worry Calon helps on the way" Marcus voice replies

18 hours ago xyclon rebels hidden bunker

Marcus stands in the hidden cyclon base " what do you mean power rangers we've got no such tech"

Vinditor smiles "no you don't but we do" he says opening a suitcase holding four morphers with four folders. "And we have hand picked four people to take on the powers there are more but more time is needed to choose the right candidates."

"So why do you need me" Marcus asks

"that's easy one we cant enter the new dc or the emperor will find it and humans won't trust us" a scientist says walking over

"So you expect me to find these four and convince them they have to save the world" marcus says allmost laughing "do you know how insane that sounds.

"Just look at what they can do what they have done first" vinfitor says turning to the screen showing footage of one of them.

Birmingham uk the day of the invasion

A young man walks down the street a bag on his back a phine to his ear "yes mom dont worry im on my way home" he says.

"ok hurry son i dont like you being out with these ships in the sky your dads been called to london allready"

Ill be ten minuets tops i promise" he says hanging up looking up at the sky "so think there here in peace or this is gonna be like war of the worlds"

A girl takes his hand in hers "ive got no idea but atleast were together either way" she says

"ahh im not goin anywhere lexi" he says laying a kiss on her head before his phone rings again answering ot he sighs "mo lm im round the corner"

"son its me" his fathers voice replies

"dad whats wrong" he asks

"i need you and your mom to get out of the country tonight go to the states find jess and hide" he says

"why dad" he asks feeling scared

"dont ask questions just go tonight remember son i love you" his dad says hanging up

Calon look at his phone "come on" he takes lexis hand and the pair run to his house "mom i just talked to dad what the hells going on" he asks before seeing the tv

"the cyclon ships have opend fire and destroyed london all its inhabitants are feard dead" the reporter says

"oh god chris" sarah says fainting

One year later whats left of washington dc

Calon slides over the roof of an abandonned car landing on his feet as laser blast ring out behind him

"shit shit shit i knew today was a bad day to go outside"he says as he keeps running a bolt just missing his ear." Gotta lose em cant lead them to the city" he says running into a ruined office block the patrol following him as he dives into a cubicle hiding under the desk.

One of the cyclons walk intonthe cubicle and look under the desk to receive a left foot to the face sending it backwards calon flips the desk now up close and personal the way he likes to fight . He charges at the foir other cyclons kicking off the wall driving a knee in to ones face sending it back. Ducking under the second's left arm to take out the knees moving his head as a laser bilt wizzes past his head striking the first in the chest. Raisibg his right leg kicking the gun from the invaders hand before conecting a powerful right hook to its face. Looking at the last cyclon he charges sliding to dodge another laser bolt before anpowerfull kick renders him unconcious

The cyclon smiles lifting his arm "general sycon we have the insurgent please advise" he says

"the data reads he is a capable warrior bring him for processing" a voice replies

"yes sir:" the cyclon says throwing calon over his shoulder and leaving the offices

Six weeks later cyclon processing plant the ruins of the smithsonian museum

Ice cold water is thrown over calon waking the man from his sleep "wake up boy its time for another treatment" a broad cyborg says

"good morning to you to sycon" calon says with a smile as two foot soldiers drag him to his feet pulling him from his cell.

"you have done well calon most humans would have broken by now" sycon says

"well im tougher than i look"

"good" sycon says as calon is thrown into a chair "leave us" the two soldiers leave when its clear sycon walks over. "can you run"

"what" calon asks

"im getting you out of here but your going to have to run"

Calon nods "yeah i can run but why arenyou helping me"

"it will become clear soon once outside head east that will take you back to your home" he says

Calon nods standing up leaving with sycon

One day before present time

Calon opens his eyes looking around his room "lexi" he asks slightly paniking his girlfriend isent there as the door opens and she walks in

"I'm here babe dont worry" she says kissing his cheek

"he wraps his arms around her pulling her back to there bed "dont scare me like that" he says with a smile

"I was with milly and your mom dont worry they cant get me down here" she says running a hand through his hair. Marcus wants to see you before he heads out on patrol to"

Calon nods standing up pulling on a shirt "i wont be long" he walks out into the makeshift underground finding marcus "you wanted to see me"

"Calon yeah i was wondering if your ready to go topside yet" he asks

Caloms eyes widen as he has flashbacks to the processinf facillity before nodding "when"

"We head up in fifteen go get your gear"

Calon mods heading to get his stuff before goimg outside with marcus a hand going up as the sun blinds him a little "did it get worse out here"

"You've been in the city a long time calon the cyclons havent just been sitting on there asses. Webe had intel that there are a group of survivors out here somewhere out job is to find them and vring them home" marcus tells him

Calon nods as they split up

The footage ends as marcus look at vinditor " you know what calon has been through are you sure hes the right choice for a ranger"

"Yes hes loyal tactful and a feirce fighter hes also here he agreed as soon as we askes him"

Calon walks out from a back room "hey marcus"

"Calon you know that this wont be easy right" marcus says

"i know but someone need to stop them so why not me" he says

Marcus nods handing him the red morpher "go get em"

Vinditor smiles "right calon the processing plant you where held in is your target get to work

"From the darkness we rise" calon calls

Calon is stood in a digitised world in a red undersuit before diving forward into a red military suit the design even having a string of bullets from right shoulder to left hip. As he looks up an army helmet fall from the sky he jumps up pressing a button on hos morpher causing it to change to the red ranger helmet feturing a dragon design. Holding out his hands a pair of black and red gloves cover his hands and simalar boots with a quick fire holster attached yo his right leg holding his blaster pistol.

Appearing outside the processing plant calon smiles beneath his helmet "time to go to work"

Please review and im also still looking for a green and gold ranger also enemys and allies forms in forst chapter


End file.
